my best friend's brother
by nalu4life
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia's best friend has a brother. I know what you are thinking what does he have to do with anything? the answer is everything . (summary sucks i'm sorry just read please)


**an:kyaaa! my first day of spring break! my school is a charter school so i only get one week out :(. but it's better than nothing. me and my friend went to Wendy's to celebrate me and her winning awards in school. i got one for nothing under a 90% in any class. she got one for nothing below a 93% in any class. (i had what she has 2 times in a row and this broke my streak because my grades dropped. we went to Wendy's and i saw my old 4th grade teachers. ,my English language arts teacher and ,my gym teacher. i hugged them twice. we went to Walmart and started skipping around in the electronics happily singing the ABC'S and just acting stupid while people looked at us like we were insane peoplezzzzz.(we are but im crazier and we both admitted it.) so yea i know you came to read a story not here me talk but here it is.**

"hey Lucy " my best friend for life levy mcgarden said. wait! pause right there you guys have no idea who she is. She is only the best best friend in the whole entire world! She is a skinny girl who is a little too short for her age. She has blue hair that is short at the top and long at the bottom and she usually wears it with a headband. She can be caught wearing mostly dresses or a tank top with shorts. When she is reading she has to wear glasses. She is the smartest student in our school sporting an all 100% in every class with a 5.00 grade point average not even including the honors classes she takes.

"hey levy",i said while waving and motioning for her to come over. I might want to describe myself now that I have described her. I have chocolate brown eyes with blonde hair that could beat the sun in brightness. I wear my hair all different styles,but there is one catch...I always have to have my ribbon if i don't someone is going to die. I always have to switch it up with my outfits. My favorite shoes (the ones you will see me in most) are my black,knee-high,high-heel,leather boots.I get it alot that i look just like my mother. I am the 2nd most popular girl in my school followed by erza scarlet (who you will meet later). I could get just about any guy I want.

She ran over to me looking excited about something. She started squealing and talking fast.

she said,"omygoshlucygajeeljustaskedme outandanditwasjustcrazybecau seirghh."

I giggled a little."okay levy. take a breath and slow down."

"okay"she said and sighed then took a deep breath while scanning her body with her hands.

"good,now tell me." i said anxious to know what made her so excited.

"gajeel asked me out!" she said then squealed like those stupid Justin beiber fan girls when they see him live in concert.(**an:sorry to those of you who have beiber fever. no offense.)**

Wait did I just hear her correctly?! The gajeel redfox. The man who no one dares piss off. He is very tall for his age and he has a 6 pack. He usually wears his hair down and he loves his gel so it will stay out of his face. His hair is black and goes down to his upper back. He has green eyes. **(an:sorry i didn't want to put red because this is the real world and that is not normal unless he has contacts so yea but anyways)** I would hate to say this but he actually has some pretty eyes (as ugly as he is). He loves his piercings if someone asked him to take them off they would die (just like me and my bows). He usually goes for a black t-shirt and baggy pants with his black combat boots. He always wears his metal wristbands. He says they are his lucky charm because they came from his dad. His dad died 8 years ago.

"Are you for real?" I asked making the whole cafeteria look at me due to how loud I screamed.

Levy and I sweat dropped.

"sorry,continue eating.," I told them."Are you for real?" I whispered to Levy careful not to draw attention to us again.

"Yes. I was just reading 'Hollywood high: get ready for war' when he comes up to me and he says these exact words 'hey um levy i-i'm kind of scared to say this but I have liked you for a long time and I don't know if you like me back but i wanna know if maybe we could um you know hang out sometime' i'm not even playing he was sweating and everything."

"o my gosh girl i'm so happy for you!" I said and now I was the one squealing like a Justin beiber fan girl.

She put her finger on my lips in a hushing motion. "shh we don't want Erza to find out."

"find out what?"Erza asked coming out of nowhere.

"oh hi Erza.," Levy said nervously.

We did NOT want to tell Erza. It's not like we didn't love her i mean she was the third and final part to our little clique. But when it came to our love life Erza was a bit once punched one of my boyfriends in the face just for telling me was scary.

Erza has long scarlet colored hair and (like me) chocolate brown eyes. Her body and personality can allow her to get any guy she wants. She usually wears a tight,sleeveless shirt that has a cute design with a pair of skinny jeans,and her black combat boots. She is the most popular girl and school as well as the student council president.

Levy and I were sweating. God someone save us. Thank god someone-or something-did. The bell ring right before we could explain. So we parted ways me heading towards gym,levy heading towards art,and erza heading towards math.**(an:i'm not putting the classes sorry if you wanted to hear them).**

brrriiinnnggg!

The bell ring that signaled for everyone to go home. Levy,erza,and I talked for a while until erza's ride came and Levy and I started walking.

"so are you coming to my house today...natsuuu would suree want to see yooooouuuu." she purred.

Her brother has had a huge crush on me since forever ago. I didn't like him back though. I mean don't get me wrong he was hot.

He has spiky pink hair. He has a MEAN 6 pack. He usually stays at home so he walks around shirtless in some jeans with his hair all ruffled and just...mmmmmmm. I don't know what I can't like about him.

I playfully hit her. "shut up and sure why not." i said smiling thinking about Natsu the whole way there. I just can't wait to see him!

**an: so what do you think. i thought of this while listening to best friend's brother by Victoria justice so many thanks to her for being so awesome. i got some of this while reading Hollywood high so yea. thanks to Victoria justice for her amazing music, Ni Ni Simone for her amazing books,and my friend Stephanie for her amazing book suggestions. review pwweeeaaassseee! it would make me so happy :)**


End file.
